Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cable sub-assemblies and methods of assembling and, more particularly, to fiber optic cable sub-assemblies including a collar with an inner portion attached to an end portion of a fiber optic cable such as a strength member and methods of assembling a fiber optic cable sub-assembly.
Technical Background
Conventional fiber optic cable configurations are known to employ aramid yarns, fiberglass yarns or glass-reinforced plastic rods as the main strength members of the cable. One or more connectors may be attached to an end of the fiber optic cable to form an optical cable assembly (i.e., a fiber optic cable attached to a connector). When creating the optical cable assembly, care must be taken to preserve excess optical fiber length in the cable to avoid axial load that may cause undesired deformation resulting in tension of the fiber and potential attenuation and/or physical harm to the cable assembly such as pulling the optical fibers form the ferrule.